


Шанс есть

by NichikN



Series: Чак-Чак сборник [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Years, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: — Да ты знаешь какой шанс, что ёлка корни даст? Нулевой.— Она вырастет до неба, Юра, — голос Джей-Джея больше не такой уверенный. — А ты навсегда останешься коротышкой!
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: Чак-Чак сборник [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600690
Kudos: 2





	Шанс есть

Развалившаяся на полу ёлка смотрит укоризненно. Ну что ты, Юра, в самом деле?

— Пихта, — упрямо повторяет Юра и поджимает губы, глядя на стоптанные угги на своих ногах, которые Отабек вручил ему на входе. Флисовые штаны и тёплый свитер с пальмами и тиграми ему презентовали новые — подарок.

— Сам ты пихта, — отмахивается Джей-Джей и обматывает тряпочкой обработанный волшебными химикатами обрубок ствола. Свитер Джей-Джея бело-голубой, с оленями. 

Какая ирония — лось в свитере с оленями.

— Не приживётся всё равно, — закатывает глаза Юра, — ну скажи ты ему, Бека. Он большой мальчик — справится.

Бека, в самой мрачной в мире толстовке, невозмутимо насыпает песка в кадку и помогает установить ёлку-пихту. Бека мужиковский мужик — никаких легкомысленных свитерков. Только вот светлый пушистый подклад под овчинку выглядывает на подвёрнутых до локтей рукавах и сдаёт его нежную душеньку с потрохами.

Зелёная макушка без пары сантиметров упирается в дощатый потолок. Своды зловеще щерятся, трещины спускаются по иссохшим балкам до скрипучего пола, укрытого огроменным турецким ковром, видавшим лучшие времена. Не на это Юра рассчитывал, когда соглашался погостить в новом доме этого. Мужика Отабека.

— Офигенски! — Джей-придурок-Джей шуршит ураганом из комнаты, чуть не сбивает Юру с ног и на ходу треплет его шевелюру, то ли извиняясь, то ли издеваясь, осёл.

— Как ты его терпишь? — крякает Юра, стряхивая фантомные назойливые прикосновения с волос.

Отабек в ответ подключает увлажнитель воздуха, который был специально куплен для создания комфортных условий проживания вечнозеленого дерева. Серебристый, высотой с табуретку бокс деловито выпускает в комнату облака и выглядит космически неуместным пришельцем из супер-будущего в этом сельском шале рыцарских времён.

Юра гладит кусачую ветку, вдыхает хвойный аромат. Может, и правда ёлка. Торонто вам не Москва. Тут и настоящая ель может случиться, наверное. Канадская.

За окном светло. Валит по-новогоднему густой снег, кутая в сугробы узкую дорогу и праздничные украшения во дворах соседей.

Джей-гей распахивает ногой дверь и неуклюже вваливается с огромными пакетами в руках.

— Так и что, — снимает бирку с гирлянды Юра и принимается разматывать бесячий провод, — вы на Новый Год в этой халупе будете, да?

— Как-то так, — разводит руками Джей-чего-такого-Джей. В одной руке мелко блестит золотой шар, в другой тоненькая ниточка, которую нужно привязать к шару.

— Потому что ты всё проебенил, — уточняет Юра, ловко справляясь с проводом.

— Потому что, — глубокомысленно произносит этот придурок, пытаясь завязать проклятую ниточку, но она всё выскальзывает из слишком дурацких пальцев, — произошла накладка с документами, на мой новый дом не оформлено разрешение на отопление, и как следствие — там не закончен ремонт.

Отабек шарит в пакетах и вытаскивает гремящую картонную коробочку.

— Потому что ты не поставил какую-то важную печать, — кивает Юра и крепит конец гирлянды за верхушку, допустим, и правда ёлки.

— Не поставил.

Отабек выгибает канцелярскую скрепку из коробочки буквой «S», забирает блескучий шар из рук Джей-руки-крюки-Джея и цепляет один конец за петельку шара, а второй за ветку. Шар, поблескивая золотом, робко качается среди зелёных иголок.

— Эй, я ещё гирлянду не намотал, — рыкает Юра.

А Джей-придурок-Джей с восторгом смотрит то на шар, то на Отабека и так и грозит смахнуть своими ресницами и Отабека, и всю ёлку к чертям собачьим.

Отабек отдаёт коробку скрепок Джей-мать-его-Джею и наверняка ведь касается его пальцев. Это как когда передают дурь, скрывая товар за рукопожатием. Только наоборот.

Юра хмыкает. У них, наверное, на рефлексах уже. Всё скрывать от всех.

— Так и что? — продолжает Юра, чтобы замять неловкость, хотя, очевидно, неловко тут только ему. — Ты пока снял тут. И ёлку эту припёр сюда. А ты в курсе, что она должна куковать в тепле до мая?

— Да в курсе мы, — Джей-в-курсе-Джей разгибает очередную скрепку.

Отабек распечатывает коробки с игрушками. Пластиковые дешёвые. Без души. Набрали как получилось — не до жиру тут, с переездами этими, ремонтами и непредвиденными расходами.

— Получается, вы в этой сарайке до мая?

Джей-тупица-Джей бросает надоевшие скрепки и тащит из пакета мишуру.

— До мая, Юр, — внезапно отвечает Отабек и включает гирлянду, чтобы убедиться, что всё хорошо. Что все просто отлично.

От гирлянды серые стены и допотопная мебель вдруг становятся домашними, скрип половиц под ногами уютным, и даже как будто немного теплеет воздух. Не так чтобы прямо бежать снимать свитера, но всё же.

Отабек выключает гирлянду, и всё возвращается: обшарпанный диван, прабабкин комод и облезший лак на паркетной доске.

— Да пихта ваша раньше сдохнет, — заключает Юра, глядя на придурка, который сам обернулся в мишуру, а теперь оборачивает в неё ёлку.

— Не сдохнет, — придурок предельно остроумно набрасывает мишуру и на Отабека тоже. — Мы высадим её у нас во дворе. И будем наряжать каждый год.

Джей-головная-боль-Джей и на Юру нацеливается с сверкающей мохнатой змеёй, но Юра уворачивается с ловкостью оступившегося фигуриста, в стиле «отвали, джей-джей», и тянется за коробкой с шарами.

— У деды игрушки в коробках на антресоли. Стеклянные, — выдыхает Юра мечтательно, и под свитером колется грусть от того, как соскучился, и греет радость от того, что они скоро увидятся. В коробках на антресолях игрушки завёрнуты в шуршащую бумагу. Шары большие, с рисунками. Золотые шишки в сверкающе-снежной глазури. Сосульки из цветного леденцового стекла, лимоны и мухоморы. Каждый год деда ходит на блошиный рынок и покупает одну-две новые: взамен расколоченных старых и просто так.

— Нужно было ещё домой верхушку купить — прошлую Потя кокнул, жопа мохнатая.

Пластиковые шарики всех цветов наивно выглядывают из коробки, как бы обещая, что они не хуже лимонов и тем более мухоморов, ты только давай, на ёлочку нас скорее. Нетерпеливо прыгают Джей-Джею в руки.

— Я в этом году две ёлки наряжаю, — решает довериться Юра, — с дедой всегда прямо под Новый год.

Отабек, конечно, и так знает. А что он про Юру не знает? Всё он знает.

— Это наша первая, — Джей-заебал-Джей гладит колючие ветки.

— Ты чё? Заливаешь! — Юра не поверил бы ни за что, но Отабек улыбается и подтверждает: — Ну.

— Нет, вы сколько вместе вообще? Чё, ни разу ёлки не наряжали вместе?!

— Мы и Новый Год не справляли вместе ни разу, — подогревает этот придурок.

— Да ладно?! — Юра замирает с шаром в руке, и придурок ловко накидывает ему мишуру на шею.

— Прохладно, — кивает Отабек.

— Нет, вы вместе сколько лет?

— Смотря откуда считать, — оживляется Джей-хлебом-не-корми-дай-потрепаться-Джей и поднимает сияющий взгляд на люстру с битым плафоном. — Допустим, с первого поцелуя прошло…

— Гран-при. Юниорский, — Отабек вешает шар, берёт ещё один. — Но не финал был.

— Какой финал, ты их тогда и не видал, финалов-то. То-очно, мы тогда совпали так чудно, — кивает Джей-охуей, — в Москве.

— Десять лет, — улыбается Отабек, пропустив мимо ушей про финалы.

— Иди ты! — скидывает с шеи мишуру Юра. — Ну не десять же лет!

— Ну, я не знаю, — хитро улыбается Джей-Джей, — мы в этот момент стали встречаться?

— Кажется, всё понятно стало только летом, — Отабек снимает шар и перевешивает в другое место.

— Кажется, — говорит Джей-Джей с нажимом и перевешивает шар обратно, — мы стали встречаться гораздо раньше того поцелуя.

— Десять лет… — Юра чешет затылок. — Охуеть. Да у вас юбилей, значит. Был. Или будет?

— А то время, когда ты был женат? — Отабек берёт новый шар и вешает на место предыдущего. — Оно же не в счет.

— И когда ты мне голову морочил ещё, — кивает Джей-Джей и перевешивает шар Отабека под самую макушку.

— Ну, я так понимал тогда, что мы вместе, — Отабек собирает пустые коробки обратно в пакет.

— А я вот ничего не понимал, — Джей-Джей упирает руки в боки, изображая огромную букву «Ф».

— Так и что, — Юра выцарапывает звезду-верхушку из шелестящей упаковки. Сам выбирал: ярко-голубая, вся в серебристых узорах, и обсыпана крупными блёстками. — Тут же легко посчитать всё. Когда вы снова сошлись?

— Через…

— Я не знаю! — хмурится Джей-Джей, демонстрируя сильнейшее возмущение, но смягчается под взглядом Отабека. — Тем же летом точно были. Были?

И перевешивает шар сверху обратно — на то место, что Отабек выбрал.

— Ну, допустим, минус два? — прикидывает Юра.

— Полтора, — кивает Джей-Джей и протягивает Юре коробку со снежинками. Самые красивые из всех купленных украшений. Большие и блестящие, как настоящий лёд.

— Ну вот. Восемь с половиной? — Юра берёт сразу несколько и обращается к Беке: — А потом этот индюк тебя кинул и опять женился? Это сколько прошло?

— Погоди, — Отабек тоже тянется за снежинкой, — мы расстались летом, под день рождения твой.

— Да уж, — Джей-Джей убирает коробку прямо из-под руки. — Отличный подарочек мне вышел.

— Но это же ты ушёл, — поднимает брови Отабек.

— Как удобно, — Джей-Джей берёт все снежинки, хоть они и еле-еле лезут в руку, и суёт пустую коробку Отабеку.

— Ну и чё, три года, как с куста, — заключает Юра. — так что, считай, остаётся пять. Всё равно целый юбилей. А Новый Год первый раз отмечать будете.

— И почти год, как мы живём вместе, — Джей-что-то-попутал-Джей выбирает половину снежинок, вкладывает Отабеку в руки и наверняка касается пальцев.

— В смысле? — Юра с тихим стуком роняет шар на пол. Хорошо, что пластиковый — хоть какой-то с этого плюс. — Я думал, что вы сейчас только съезжаетесь.

— В Канаде — да, — Джей-Джей смотрит на последние снежинки в своих руках и все отдаёт Отабеку. — Но я же жил с ним в Америке, считай. Хоть и на разных катках катались.

— Ну ни фига себе, это вы вместе называете? Это ж другой штат!

— Каждые выходные к нему ездил, вообще-то! У него были моя зубная щётка, бритва, тапочки и полотенце!

— Полотенце — это сильно, да. Если полотенце, то, конечно, вместе.

— И подушка!

— Тем более, подушка. Да ты не кипятись, Жануль. Годовщина, так годовщина.

— А если считать, с тех пор, как мы в браке, то…

— Что, блядь?! — Юра закашливается, поперхнувшись воздухом. В горле резко перехватывает, и как он ни пытается остановится, кашель душит, а глаза даже щиплет слезами. — В чём вы? — хрипит он. — Бека, скажи, что это юмор такой?

— Два года было в октябре, — кивает Отабек и отдаёт обратно оставшиеся снежинки… _своему мужу_. — Юр, прости, я…

— Нет, это ты меня прости, Бека, — переходит на русский Юра. — Прости, пожалста, что не поздравил тебя с молодой женой! Совет да любовь, блядь!

— Юр…

— Да что Юр?

— Где, говоришь, деда твой мухоморы хранит?.. — молодой муж Отабека поспешно развешивает последние украшения.

— Мы никому не говорили, Юр.

— В шкафу? На верхней полке? — Джей-Джей арканит Юру мишурой.

— Угу-ага, я так и понял, Бека. Никому, конечно. Даже другу.

— Мы же не праздновали.

— Конечно нет, — трясёт руками Юра, — когда Жанна празднует — весь мир наутро с похмелья! Я бы заметил!

— Юр…

— Что, нах?

Отабек стоит, виновато сверкает мишурой. Юра сбрасывает с себя блестящее говно. И Отабек с себя снимает. Смотрит так. Растерянно, что ли.

Юра же ему всегда всё. Он же ему обо всём.

А Отабек… Что ему Юра, трепло какое или что? Разве ни к нему Отабек приходил тогда, когда с этим придурком расходились? Жалкий, как собака побитая. Разве его кто-то видел такого, кроме Юры? Разве Юра ему задавал вопросы лишние? Пульт от телевизора не отдавал? Не наливал чай в кружку побольше? Разве не клялся он все эти зубы вставные повыбивать? И ни разу не тронул этого трепуна и пальцем! Потому что обещал. А обещания Юра держит, он же не Никифоров какой-нибудь.

И вот те на.

— Серьёзно, я бы сказал…

— Ой, да иди ты в жопу, Бека. — Юра завешивается чёлкой, смотрит на стоптанные угги на своих ногах. У Отабека такие же, но размером меньше. Значит, эти Джей-Джеевы. С царской ноги.

— Сказал бы он. Что ж не сказал тогда?

— Мне тогда очень сложно было… Всё это.

— Угу-м, — хмыкает Юра, — ещё бы нет. С такими женихами кому легко?

— Вот поэтому и не сказал, Юр.

Юра зыркает из-под волос. Отабек тоже на угги смотрит. Так-то они прикольные.

— Я не смог бы… тебя поддержать в этом. Я себя-то еле-еле.

— В смысле, меня? А меня-то захуя поддержать? Я что, блядь, дама в беде или где?

— Потому что ты бы осудил, Юр. Как сейчас.

— А чего я сейчас? Я чё, осуждаю, что ли, вас?! Да я, вон. Ёлку с вами, а ты!

— А мы с тобой, — улыбается Отабек.

— Может, я твоего долдона осуждал, потому что он до сих пор на тебе не женился?! Не муженился. Замужился. Как там у вас, пидоров, это называется.

— Может, и не осуждал бы, правда. Может, ты лучше всех бы понял, Юр.

— А вот бы и да!

— Но я тогда не мог.

Отабек ещё говорит. Честными русскими словами рассказывает про то, что боялся всего. Что всё повторится, что у них не получится, что Джей-сбежавшая-невеста-Джей передумает. И что ему очень нужен был друг, а вдруг бы Юра начал его отговаривать?

Не вдруг. Юра бы точно начал. Чего тут думать, Юра бы так и сказал: «Бека, не еби мозг, мало тебе проблем?»

Юра бы сказал, какой шанс у отношений на расстоянии. Особенно с придурком. И напомнил бы Беке, как все уже заканчивалось пару раз. И что уходя-уходи, мужик ты или тряпьё?

— Прости, Юр.

— Не прощу. Доверие потеряно на веки вечные, Бека! — Юра отворачивается к окну. Снег поутих, серое небо только готовится к вечеру, а соседние дома уже светят развешанными по крышам и оградам лампочками. — Как это Жанна без свадьбы обошлась? После предыдущих двух до сих пор экология не восстановилась. Ледники поплыли, говорят…

— Да мы, — улыбается Отабек, — так, для документов больше. Нужно нам было. Чтобы, если что случится…

— Понял, — кивает Юра. — Наверное.

Отабек включает гирлянду, огоньки резво прыгают по веткам, подмигивают и бегут кругом, раскрашивая ёлочку во все цвета.

— Котики, смотрите, что нашёл! — Джей-сука-Джей спускается с чердака. — Ого, какая красавица!!! Это не тебе, Юра.

Как он вообще исчез и когда? Юра встряхивает головой — в это просто невозможно поверить.

Джей-мастер-исчезновений-Джей ставит грязную картонную коробку в центр ковра, как, возможно, ставили много лет назад хозяева дома, и любуется мерцающей ёлкой. Отабек снимает с его волос паутину.

— Елочка моя, ты прекрасная, — признаётся Джей-Джей, а ёлка ему подмигивает, красуясь китайским пластиком, как шаблонки в кофейнях и ларьках.

— Пихточка, — поправляет Юра.

— Она будет расти всё выше и выше, до самого неба! — клянётся Джей-Джей.

— Сдохнет твоя пихта.

— Это ёлка, — Джей-без-мозгов-Джей машет на него рукой.

— Значит, сдохнет ёлка!

— Ах! — Джей-Джей хватается за сердце. — Бека, скажи ему! Мы же читали, что шанс есть!

— Да ты знаешь, какой шанс, что ёлка корни даст? Нулевой.

— Юр.

— Ой, да скажи ты ему уже, ну нельзя же его обнадёживать, он же такой дурачок, наверное, и в Деда Мороза верит.

— Она вырастет до неба, — голос Джей-Джея больше не такой уверенный. — А ты навсегда останешься коротышкой!

— Я-то коротышка?! — встряхивает чёлкой Юра. — Да я тебя ниже всего на один сантиметр!

— _Навсегда_ , — улыбается Джей-зубы-жмут-Джей.

— Ребят…

— Больше нечем похвастаться?

— Третьим чемпионским золотом, например?

— Третьей женой, — Юра скрипит зубами. — Напомни, почему от тебя предыдущие ушли?

Джей-подсудили-очередную-медаль-Джей беспечно жмёт плечами, мол, от кого в наше время жёны не ушли?

— Расскажи, как это? Две гетеросексуальные женщины. И обе от тебя к тёткам. Может, и Бека у нас перекрестится теперь?

— Нет, Бека, слышал? — Джей-Джей лыбится дурачком. — Бека?! Эй?

За окном фыркают мотосани, и Юра только и успевает увидеть в рыжем свете фонарей две колеи от крыльца.

— Свалил, — шмыгает носом Юра и смотрит на предельно растерянного Джей-Джея, который достаёт телефон, пишет сообщение.

Юра тоже пишет.

Телефон Отабека дважды жужжит с прабабкиного комода.

— Мы его обидели… — говорит Юра, и добавляет: — Дурак!

— Если бы обидели, то он сказал бы.

— Мы про одного и того же Беку?

Джей-хрен-забей хмурит брови. Берёт с когда-то бархатного дивана подушку и садится на ковёр, подкладывая подушку под задницу. Раскрывает коробку.

Юра смотрит с высоты своего роста, как тот выкладывает из коробки старые фотографии, бумаги, какие-то мелкие вещички. Юра наклоняется, чтобы лучше разглядеть.

— Что это? — он поднимает с пола пожелтевший от времени сложенный вдвое лист.

— Похоже на звёздные карты. — Джей-Джей разворачивает ещё несколько таких.

В блокнотах навигационные записи.

В мятой жестяной баночке маленькие ракушки и окатанные волной камушки.

— Он был моряком. Капитаном, — сообщает Джей-капитан-очевидность-Джей. — А она швеёй.

Юра раскатывает рулон с выкройками. Игольница на запястье, когда-то белые воротнички. Тряпичный ангел с соломенными волосами. И записи.

В коробке целая жизнь из открыток и пуговиц. Справка о разрешении свидания на корабле. Долговые расписки. Письма с датами, охватывающими жизнь двух людей, которые пронесли свою любовь через долгие годы.

— Сколько же они вместе были? — Юра щурится, чтобы разглядеть чернильный почерк.

— На, тебе верхушка нужна была. — Джей-Джей суёт Юре звезду, которую только что снял с ёлки, и прилаживает к макушке тряпичного ангела из коробки.

— И что, ты прямо каждые выходные к нему ездил? — Юра откладывает письма и берёт жестяную коробку. — Подай нитки от шариков.

— Иногда он ко мне. Но чаще я, да.

— Да уж. Для бешеной собаки не крюк… — фыркает Юра.

Он ловко обматывает колючую ракушку золотой ниткой, оставляя петельку, и берёт небольшого рапана.

— Опять обзываешься? — Джей-Джей вешает получившуюся игрушку на ёлку.

— Обзываюсь, — кивает Юра и собирает волосы в хвост — чтобы в глаза не лезли.

От ракушек пахнет солью, они удобно ложатся в руки, за окном жужжат двигатели и смеются прохожие, Джей-Джей развешивает Юрины поделки, что-то рассказывает и попутно заказывает доставку карри, потому что Отабек любит, и ещё говорит, что понимает, что шансы у ёлки небольшие, но они есть, а значит, нужно воспользоваться, кто знает, может быть, эта ёлочка когда-то отметит с ними какой-нибудь юбилей…

— Думаю, Беке повезло вообще-то, что ты такая собака бешеная. Кто бы нормальный к нему так мотался? Да кто бы его терпел-то вообще? Такого. Ты ему скажи, — Юра подаёт последний камушек, перемотанный ниткой, — чтобы он тебя берёг.

В коридоре стукает дверь. Отабек ставит на пол коробки с пиццей и пакет, стряхивает снег с волос и снимает заснеженную куртку.

Джей-Джей и Юра одновременно принимают позу буквы «Ф».

— Тут твоя с ананасами, эта, Юра, твоя с грибами, — говорит Отабек как ни в чём не бывало, — А здесь, — тычет он в пакет, — набор для укоренения черенков. Сказали срезать несколько веточек, и если ёлка корни не даст — можно посадить ветки. Я всё узнал. А вы чего тут делаете?


End file.
